


[podfic] Into the Woods (Some Other Girl's Fairytale)

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [24]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Originally posted in 2011, POV Female Character, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: This is a story for children. Isn't it?





	[podfic] Into the Woods (Some Other Girl's Fairytale)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Woods (Some Other Girl's Fairytale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41788) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Length:** 00:04:52

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/24%20\(SV\)%20_Into%20The%20Woods%20\(Some%20Other%20Girl%27s%20Fairytale\)_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
